


The Camera Eye: The Last Lonely Man

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [86]
Category: Fest Vainqueur, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Lap dancing, M/M, Polyamory, Tattoo/Piercing Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: Junji has been the odd man out in his polyamorous foursome – all of his lovers have side boyfriends, while he doesn't. He's happy for them, but also a bit envious. But then, he accidentally bumps into a very pretty someone at a house party . . .





	The Camera Eye: The Last Lonely Man

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. In addition to the main pairing, the story contains mentions of mentions of Junji x Mahiro (Kiryu) x Subaru x Tomoya (Royz), Toya (Gotcharocka) x Subaru, Tomoya x Kazi (Fest Vainqueur), Hitomi (Moran) x Jun (Gotcharocka) and Jui (Gotcharocka) x MahiroI blame thehamhamheaven for this – her story What Colour is Love has such amazing chemistry between her Junji and Gaku that my own Junji muse wanted a Gaku of his own. Sequel to the previous Camera Eye story, The Honest Image. Royz and Kiryu are property of BP Records, Gotcharocka is property of God Child Records, Fest Vainqueur belongs to PLUG RECORDS west, I own the story only.

When you've been given use of a large house that isn't yours for the weekend, of course, just about anyone's instinct would be to invite their friends for a house party. Mahiro and Junji were no exception.

The use of the house was a perk of a non-porn modeling assignment Mahiro had just completed – with Junji having a “significant other” cameo. Of course, they were well used to being in rich people's homes – the porn industry had a lot of wealthy backers who loved the idea of doing something naughty and scandalous out of the public eye, and their mansions were frequently used as film sets and industry party sites.

Being able to stay in one overnight, though, was definitely unusual. Hence, the party. They told their guests the only rule was no destruction and all messes had to be cleaned up as soon as they were made. Otherwise, they had free reign.

Their guests tonight were the crew from The Diamond Mine – which was a no-brainer if one knew Mahiro and Junji's complex romantic situation. They were officially in a four-way relationship with Subaru and Tomoya, but then, Subaru had a side romance with The Diamond Mine's Toya, and Mahiro with their Jui, and Tomoya with their Kazi . . .

Which left Junji in his current position – standing at the top of a large, elaborate staircase, drink in hand, gazing down at the scene below and feeling like the odd man out.

The room he was looking down at was, admittedly, beautiful. Breathtaking, even. It had clearly been designed with entertaining guests in mind, as three walls were lined with plush sofas and love seats, all arranged to allow the guests to watch the super-mega flatscreen that took up much of the fourth wall. Elegant crystal coffee tables were in front of the furniture, designed to hold the guests' drinks and snacks.

Nobody was paying attention to drinks, snacks or the television, though. On one seat, Subaru was very much cuddled up with Toya. Next to them were Hiro and Hal – who were in a new, primary relationship with each other and still in the “We're not sleeping with anyone else offscreen” phase. (Most porn star couples eventually evolved past that. Most.)

In the love seat across the room were Jun and Hitomi – who wasn't officially with The Diamond Mine, but Jun wasn't coming to this party without him. Mahiro and Jui were already making out across from them. Junji didn't see Tomoya and Kazi – he imagined they were in the kitchen, as Kazi was still turning out pitchers of drinks.

Of course, Junji was happy for all of them. That was part of the polyamorous lifestyle. You were happy for your loved ones' happiness. There was even a word for that used within the open-relationship community – compersion.

Junji was feeling plenty of compersion. But that didn't mean he also wasn't feeling jealousy. Not of his partners' other lovers – not at all. No, he was jealous of the relationships themselves – of the fact that Mahiro, Subaru and Tomoya each had someone else who made him happy, and he . . . well, he hadn't found anyone like that yet.

Listen to me, he thought. I sound like a high school girl who doesn't have a date on a Saturday night. I shouldn't be selfish. Besides – there's things to do in this house other than sex, right? (Well, none of the couples were having sex yet, but Junji knew they'd get to it eventually).

He remembered seeing a hot tub room in his tour of the house. Well, there you go, he thought. And if they're all busy with each other, nobody else is going to be using it, right? I can have it all to myself and soak for as long as I want!

Let's see, he thought, it was on the second floor, at the back of the house, right? He headed in that direction, quietly admitting to himself that he was glad to be putting the sight of all those happy couples at his back. He found the room – yes, there was the hot tub, and a changing room at the side of it. Perfect. He'd leave his clothes there, wash up, and . . .

He opened the door – to reveal a very attractive young man with long, reddish-blond hair, who had his shirt off and was starting to unfasten his pants. He gave a cry of surprise at the sight of Junji.

“Sorry!” Junji said, bowing low. “Sorry, sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be in here!”

“Obviously!” the other man said. “You know, there IS such a thing as knocking!”

“If I thought there was a reason to knock, I would,” Junji said. “I thought everyone else was downstairs.”

“So did I,” said the newcomer, reaching for his shirt and putting it back on.

“Hey, you don't have to do that,” Junji said. “This is a hot tub. People are expected to be undressed here. Besides, we're both in the porn business – not like we haven't been seen naked before, right?” He paused. “You ARE in the business, aren't you?”

The other man sighed. “You don't recognize me, do you?”

“You look familiar, but . . .”

“I'm Gaku, from The Diamond Mine.” He bowed. “I know I'm not one of our biggest stars, but I work steadily in our films.”

“Well, hello, Gaku from The Diamond Mine. I'm Junji from Kiryu Films.” He bowed in return. “I'm not one of our biggest stars, either. I just do what the directors tell me to do, and I design sets.”

Gaku showed some interest at that. “Really? You BUILD sets?”

“More like decorate them,” Junji said. “I'm responsible for getting various combinations of accessories and bedding and furniture so the room we've used in 15 videos doesn't look the same in all 15 videos. It's basically a matter of hitting up a lot of flea markets and asking the other members of the cast and crew, 'Hey, who's got a dark blue queen size comforter?'”

“Still, it's creative,” Gaku said.

“Oh, it's what I wanted to do before I got involved in this business – design sets for movies. For REAL movies, that is. But I'm sure we've all got a what-we-wanted-to-be-first story, right? What's yours?”

Gaku looked around. “You really want to have this conversation in a hot tub dressing room?”

“It's where we happen to be at the moment, right?”

“Tell you what,” Gaku said. “I'll go downstairs, get a pitcher of drinks and a couple of glasses from Kazi and we can go out on the terrace.”

“Which terrace?” Junji said.

“Over there.” Gaku nodded his head. “At the very end of the hall, those glass doors lead to a small terrace. Big enough for a table and two chairs.”

“You know this place pretty well,” Junji said.

“I explored the top floor while our friends were . . .”

“Exploring each other?”

“I wasn't going to put it that way, but . . .”

“Just being honest?” Junji said. “Okay, get the drinks and meet me on the terrace. Damn - I really do sound like a rich snob saying that, don't I?”

“I'm not going to hold that against you,” Gaku said. He took off down the hall – and Junji took in his rear view. It was a very nice rear, indeed. One that he figured he'd like to see a lot more of.

Meeting Gaku might have been one hundred percent an accident – but he figured it was a happy one, since it would ultimately result in him having company for the party. He found the terrace easily and settled into the seat. Gaku returned shortly afterward with a pitcher – the plastic type with a lid – in one hand, and a bag in the other.

“He was able to find a picnic pitcher and plastic glasses,” he said, putting them down on the table. “Not the fanciest things, but he said they'd be easier for me to carry than the crystal stuff. Plus, he sent these, in case we wanted shots.” He put a couple of miniature whiskey bottles on the table.

“Nice,” Junji said. “Kazi must want to get us drunk.”

“His cocktails usually do that without added shots,” Gaku said, picking up the pitcher and pouring out two drinks.

“You're used to drinking them, aren't you?” Junji said.

“I've been working with him since Fest Video was started,” Gaku said. “And he's been practicing his bartending since Fest Video was started. He's gotten a lot more subtle with it. You should have had his FIRST cocktails. You could have put them in your gas tank and the car would run.”

“So, you didn't answer my question from before,” Junji said, picking up his glass. “What's your REAL career? What were you trying to do before you ended up here?”

“You mean what was I doing? Or what did I WANT to do?”

“Aren't they one and the same?”

“Not really.” Gaku picked up his own glass. “What I WANT to do is be a stylist. I went to a cosmetology academy right after high school. I've been doing most of the makeup for our videos.”

“Nice!” Junji said. “But that's not what you were doing for a living?”

“No,” Gaku said. “I had to pay for the cosmetology school – and pay rent. So, I was stripping. I got very good at it, too. And then, I got discovered by a guy who was organizing an indie porn company. He wanted me to play a stripper in one video, and, well, I took to it. So, I'm still with them. And, yes, I keep getting cast as strippers.”

“Really?” Junji said. “That's not fair. I need to have a word with Hiro. Someone as pretty as you should be playing more parts.”

“Do you flatter everyone you have drinks with like this?” Gaku said.

“No,” Junji said. “Just the really, really pretty ones.” He gave the other man a smile. “Seriously, I hope you eventually end up doing what you want to do for real. I've seen your videos, and you do great work with the makeup.”

“When I'm older, maybe I'll do makeup-only,” Gaku said. “Right now? I'm actually enjoying being in the industry.”

“Oh?” Junji said. “Because of the hot sex?”

“Because of the people,” Gaku said. “They're genuine. Unpretentious. Nobody tries to be anything they're not, nobody pretends they're doing anything other than turning other people on and having fun doing it. It's a relaxed atmosphere. Everyone accepts each other and nobody judges.”

Junji couldn't help but notice a small flicker of pain across the other man's face. “That last part – not judging – it means a lot to you, doesn't it?”

“I grew up in a very traditional area,” Gaku said. “One of those places where everyone was expected to get into a good high school, then a good college, then a good company. Men were men, women were women. So, when they had a gay man with ambitions to be a professional makeup artist in their midst . . . you can imagine how well it went over.”

Junji winced. He could imagine, all right. “You did the right thing by getting out of that situation.”

“This is my hometown now,” Gaku said. “Not just Tokyo – even though it's where I live. The industry is my hometown. The Diamond Mine is my family and my tribe. You can imagine how I felt when we almost went under.”

“You can thank those fuckheads at Heavy Hitter for that,” Junji said. “But it had a happy ending. Subaru found you, he brought you to Uruha's attention, and you're part of the PSC family now.”

“You were the guy who came to pick him up, weren't you?” Gaku said. “When Subaru passed out at the party . . .”

“I was,” Junji said. “And I carried him to the elevator. That cocktail was just a BIT strong – he couldn't walk.”

“I remember thinking that he was lucky,” Gaku said.

“That he passed out?”

“No. That he had such a hot boyfriend.” He paused. “You ARE his boyfriend, aren't you? I mean, I know he and Toya have been close since they did that Hokkaido video, but . . .”

“Close isn't the word,” Junji said. “And, yes, I'm one of his boyfriends. It's complicated. See, he was with Tomoya, and I was with Mahiro, and then we all got to know each other very well after last year's JAVAS. Before you knew it, Tomoya and I were in love with each other, and Mahiro and Subaru were in love with each other, and it was a full-blown foursome. And then came the side relationships . . .”

“In other words, the industry as usual.”

“Well, yes.”

“I've seen plenty of it,” Gaku said. “I'm sort of semi-official with I'll – he didn't come tonight, he felt under the weather. But then, he and I both casually fool around with the other guys who were in Fest Video with us. And then there's the Jui-Jun-Toya thing – they're very much with each other, but . . .”

“Trust me, I know,” Junji said. “Two of them are with two of my boyfriends, remember?”

“I like them a lot,” Gaku said. “Jui, Jun and Toya, I mean. They saved us after Fest Video went under. They're good people.” He finished his drink. “Oh – looks like I need a refill.”

“I'll do the honors,” Junji said, pouring from the pitcher. “Never let it be said I don't treat my dates well.”

“Is this a date, then?” Gaku said.

“It is if you want it to be,” Junji said, refilling his own glass.

“What if I said no?”

“Then I'd continue to stare at your pretty face from afar and give up hoping for a kiss.”

“You really ARE a flatterer, aren't you?”

“I told you, I call them as I see them,” Junji said. “And right now, I like what I see.”

There was a pause as Gaku took a sip of his drink. For a moment, Junji was afraid he really was going to say this wasn't a date.

“I like what I see, too,” Gaku said. “Fine, if you say this is a date, it's a date.”

“To first dates, then,” Junji said, raising his glass. “And to what might come after.”

“To first dates,” Gaku said, clinking his glass against Junji's.

Suddenly, Junji was feeling better than he had all night – and he hoped the evening would just keep getting better still.

* * *

By the time they reached the bottom of the pitcher and had downed the shots, they had discussed what got them into their respective behind-the-camera creative fields (in both cases, it was seeing the work of professionals on film), the last JAVA awards (Junji admitted to “nearly falling on the floor with shock” when Kabuki Disco was named Best Video) and what various bloggers had said about them.

“The best one was the guy who described me as 'a candy-coated man-woman with a willowy frame and bee-stung lips,'” Gaku said. “We all just stared at that phrase. Kazi said that prose was so purple that he could use it as an ingredient in his Grape Ape Cocktail.”

“Grape Ape?” Junji said.

“Razzmatazz liqueur – it's a raspberry cordial – vodka, sweet and sour mix and either 7-Up or Sprite. I can't believe I remembered all that. Of course, I've helped him make the cocktails sometimes, when he has to do a lot at once.”

“You're multi-talented,” Junji sad. “I like that in a man.”

“It's not something you can do on-camera,” Gaku said. “Well, I imagine you CAN, but the audience wouldn't know the difference between real bartending and fake. They can't taste the result.”

“So what DO you do on-camera, anyway?” Junji said. “You said you play strippers all the time.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Does that mean . . . you're good at giving lap dances?”

“And why are you asking that?”

“Maybe because I'm the kind of guy who can appreciate a well-done lap dance?”

“I might be good at it.” Gaku leaned toward him. “Are you asking for a demonstration?”

“Well, when you put it that way . . . I might be.”

“Right out on the terrace? This isn't the place for something like that.”

“Well, there ARE bedrooms in this place . . . right?”

Gaku stood up from the table – and took the pitcher with him, tossing the plastic glasses and shots bottles into a nearby trash can. “If we can find one that isn't in use.”

If there isn't one in use, Junji thought, I'll go anywhere where we can have a bit of privacy. Bathrooms, the pool house, even the kitchen if everyone's upstairs.

“I'd like to try,” he said.

“Well, then . . .” Gaku held out a hand to Junji. They walked out into the hall. The first door they came to was shut – an obvious no vacancy. Same thing with the second. The third, however . . .

“Jackpot,” Junji said, walking into what seemed to be a guest bedroom, if its generic character – no art on the walls, no clothes visible in the open closet – was any indication. That was fine – a guest bedroom would do.

“And there's a chair,” Gaku said, pointing to an overstuffed easy chair in the corner. He put the empty pitcher on a table next to it.

“Even better.” Junji walked over to and started to sit down – then paused as he saw Gaku start to strip down. “Whoa,” he said. “Even MORE of a jackpot!”

“For a lap dance, I'd be wearing nothing but a G-string, remember,” Gaku said. “But my regular underwear will have to do.”

His regular underwear was hot enough. Under his party clothes, he was wearing snug-fitting black mini-briefs that left nothing to the imagination when it came to that lovely ass. Junji couldn't imagine a thong would be any more sexy.

“Well, then, it's only fair if I match you,” he said. He quickly stripped down to his own underwear – also briefs, only his were blue and a bit more modest in style – and sat down on the chair.

“This is not authentic,” Gaku said, sitting down on the other man's lap. “The client would be clothed.”

“Well, sometimes, authenticity is overrated,” Junji said.

Gaku positioned himself so his buttocks were pressing against Junji's crotch. Oh, fuck, Junji thought, even through all this underwear, he feels so damn good. His ass is perfection. What would it feel like if he were naked . . .

And then, that ass started to move as Gaku began to grind against him, slowly at first, that lovely bottom caressing him little by little. Junji leaned back, moaning softly. His cock was hardening fast, stiffening and pressing against the hot flesh.

Gaku moved a bit faster, pressing a little harder, his hips grinding as the “stripper” let out a soft moan of his own, especially as Junji started to push against him, matching his motions. They stayed locked in the erotic dance for a long moment, one set of hips pushing down, moving back and forth, grinding hard, the other pushing upward . . .

“You feel so fucking good,” Junji murmured, and before he knew it his hands were sliding over the other man's torso, exploring him, feeling smooth flesh that was increasingly hot . . . his fingers moved upward, until they brushed the nipples, which he caressed softly, hearing the other man moan. 

When Junji gently squeezed a bud between his thumb and forefinger, Gaku leaned backward, his head against Junji's shoulder, and Junji leaned toward him so they could kiss. Their lips came together in a burst of heat and hunger, tongues pushing toward one another.

One of Junji's hands slid lower, and kept going over the hot, smooth torso, past his belly, and over the top of the underwear . . . until he encountered hardness through cloth. Oh, yes. He ran his fingers along it as that wonderful ass continued to grind against him, rubbing him, teasing him . . .

He heard Gaku moan louder as he stroked his cock through the underwear, resisting the urge to slide under the fabric, at least not now. He just let his fingers dance along the length, swirling here and there, listening to any sounds of desire the other man might make that would tell him he'd hit a sensitive spot.

“I think we're both overdressed right now,” Junji gasped.

Gaku stood up, slowly, not turning around. “I'll have to do something about that,” he said in a seductive voice. He started to pull the underwear down . . . and that's when Junji caught sight of the tattoo. A butterfly, right above his right buttock. It was, without a doubt, the most inviting and erotic thing Junji had ever seen. His eyes ran over and over it, and then down to the ass again, and then up to the butterfly . . .

It seemed to mark him as a creature of pure lust, which just fueled Junji's desire for him even more. He stood up to strip off his own underwear, freeing his painfully constricted cock, and then leaned over, touching his lips to the ink, kissing all along the design, flicking his tongue over it.

“Fuck,” he panted. “Fuck, it's so sexy . . ..”

He kissed the tattoo, nibbling it, licking it again, and he heard Gaku draw in a sharp breath. His fingers found the cleft of that ass, running along it, tracing it, teasing it, moving slowly from top to bottom. God, he was too much to be true, every inch of him was erotic, designed to offer the promise of untold pleasures . . .

Gaku eased away from Junji and turned around, presenting him with his front . . . and the sexy sight of the butterfly tattoo was replaced by a navel ring, glittering in the middle of his flat belly, another forbidden delight.

Junji tleaned over and took the little piece of jewelry in his teeth, tugging on it lightly. He surrounded it with his lips, sucking it, brushing over the piercing with his tongue. Cool metal and hot flesh, each sensation playing off the other . . .

Gaku was breathing hard, his fingers tangling in Junji's hair. “Fuck me,” he gasped, roughly. “I want to feel that cock in me.”

Junji took his mouth away from the piercing, sliding off the chair, kneeling on the floor. “Oh?” he said. He brought his tongue to his new lover's erection, licking it slowly, very slowly, from bottom to top. He heard Gaku moan, loudly. “You want me to fuck you?” He took the head of the erection in his lips, sucking quickly.

“Yes!” Gaku gasped. “Please, I want it badly . . .”

Junji teased him a bit longer – sucking, then slowly running his tongue over it, then sucking again - leaned back from him. “Show me that ass, then,” he said.

Gaku leaned over, hands planted on the seat cushion, lovely bottom offered up as a gift . . . and above it was that butterfly, that amazing tattoo . . .

Junji fumbled for his pants and plunged his hand into the pocket. He'd already pressed the lube bottle he carried with him into service once tonight – when he'd been taking pictures in the master bedroom with Mahiro. Now he was using it again, along with one of the condoms also in his pocket.

It really, really pays to be prepared, he thought, opening the bottle and coating his fingers. His eyes were focused on that tattoo as he pressed one inside Gaku, slowly.

“Yes,” Gaku gasped. “I need it, more . . .”

Junji moved the finger in and out slowly, his cock throbbing, thinking he couldn't wait to be in him, he needed to feel that tight heat all around him. A second finger pushed in, as Junji resisted the urge to touch himself.

By the time he had three fingers in there, thrusting them in and out, both of them were moaning with need, Gaku thrusting back against Junji, Junji murmuring, “Just a moment, just a moment and I'll be fucking you . . .”

He pulled the fingers out, grabbing at tissues that were on the table next to the chair, wiping his fingers off. The condom packet was torn open, and he rolled its contents on quickly, pouring lube over it. He positioned himself at the other man's entrance, starting to push in . . .

Junji sucked in a long breath. He felt so, so fucking good.

“Oh!” Gaku cried. He clung to the arms of the chair, tensing a little . . . then relaxing as the pain faded to pleasure. “You're big . . .”

“You're amazing,” Junji murmured as he paused, letting his lover get used to the sensation. “You feel incredible . . .” He started to move, gently and slowly, thinking he was so tight, so hot, he felt so right . . . 

He picked up the pace, his eyes on the man writhing beneath him, his skin flushing and breaking out into a sweat. He leaned over as he fucked the beauty harder, faster, one hand sliding under his body, fingers finding that belly piercing, running over it, feeling the hard metal among the smooth flesh.

Gaku was breathing heavily, moaning, his hips thrusting back against Junji, and Junji fucked him harder, faster, plunging into that endless tight heat, losing himself in the sensation of the other man. He was delicious, so delicious . . .

The hand on the piercing moved lower, finding Gaku's cock, running along it, stroking it rapidly in time with their thrusts. Gaku let out a loud moan, murmuring, “I'm close, I think I'm close, I . . .”

Junji stroked faster, thrusting harder, angling to try to hit his new lover's prostate, feeling that hot channel throb all around him . . . and then, suddenly, Gaku stiffened, then shuddered, his moans becoming a long, keening cry, his come pouring and pouring over Junji's hand.

Junji pushed into him, kept pushing into him, and finally, the pleasure overwhelmed him in sweet, sweet waves. He gave himself over to it completely, letting out a sound he wasn't even sure was human, feeling like his orgasm was going on forever.

When the last pulses of ecstasy faded, Gaku collapsed into the chair, and Junji fell to his knees in front of it, leaning against Gaku and clinging to him as the afterglow enveloped him.

I can't let him get away, he thought. I can't. I want to make him part of my life. Maybe not the center . . . but part of my life, nonetheless.

He raised his head. “That was . . . incredible.”

“Mmm,” Gaku said. “I'm going to need time to recover from that.”

“So am I,” Junji said. He leaned up for a kiss, and Gaku gave it to him, their lips touching tenderly. “We need a repeat performance. Definitely.”

“Repeat performance? I can't even move.”

“Not now. I can't move, either. I meant . . .” He looked up at Gaku. “I want to see you again. It's a side relationship, yes, but . . . I want to give you at least some of my time. You said you have a boyfriend, anyway . . .”

“Well, sort of.”

“So . . . how about it? We can figure out what place and time works out for us and . . .” He was babbling. He didn't care. He knew he just had to see this beautiful, sexy creature again, tattoo, piercing and all.

“Yes,” Gaku said. “A definite yes. Being with you tonight has felt . . . comfortable. But also hot. Every, very hot.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh, wow,” Junji said. “This is the best night I've had in eons, I swear. The best by FAR.” He paused, leaning his head against Gaku again. “We're going to have to get each other's numbers. I don't think we even exchanged them yet.”

“We will.” Gaku hugged him close. “Neither of us ever got in that hot tub, by the way.”

“Maybe we should do that now,” Junji said. “I could probably use the soak.”

“We both need it,” Gaku said, kissing him again. “I just hope I don't fall asleep. You wore me out.”

“I'm taking that as a compliment,” Junji said.

Somehow, they managed to get to their feet, put minimal clothes back on, pick up the rest and make their way from the bedroom to the hot tub room. The soak was long delayed, but given what had happened before that, neither one exactly minded.

* * *

The day after the house party, the Mahiro-Junji-Subaru-Tomoya foursome unanimously decided that, henceforth, Tuesday would be Date Night. That is, it would be the night each of them would see their outside-the-relationship partners.

“It's easy to have a regular night,” Mahiro said. “That way, we can all schedule with them on a regular basis. And I'm sure Jun will schedule with Hitomi on the same night, since Jui and Toya will both be busy.”

“So, that's settled,” Subaru said. “And I'm glad of it. It'll make things a lot easier.”

“Plus, it will give you guaranteed time with Toya,” Tomoya teased.

“And I don't exactly see you objecting to spending more time with Kazi,” Mahiro said.

“Never,” Tomoya said.

“Then it's settled,” Junji said. “Tuesday night is Mahiro and Jui, Subaru and Toya, Tomoya and Kazi, and . . .” He gave them all a huge grin, pausing for emphasis. “Junji and Gaku!” he said.

“For real?” Subaru said. “You really are with him?”

“Yes!” Junji said. “Fuck, I'm so happy about it. I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect to be a side lover. He's got a gorgeous face, a gorgeous body, a sexy-as-hell butterfly tattoo . . .”

“What is it with butterfly tattoos?” Mahiro said. “Hitomi has one, too, and Jui said Jun is berserk over it.”

“It's damn hot, that's why!” Junji said. “HE'S damn hot! Just the way he moves is sensual as all hell! And his face . . . he's got this gorgeous face . . .”

“Somebody sounds smitten as hell,” Tomoya said. “Okay, one screenplay that just happens to have roles for you and Gaku, coming up . . .”

“Just don't write him as a stripper!” Junji said. “He's tired of playing strippers.” He paused. “Except if it is a private performance for me.”

I love that idea, he thought. I really love that idea, the private performance just for me. It's so, well, intimate.

He looked around at his lovers, who were happily talking and teasing each other about their upcoming Tuesday nights. Now I can be more happy for them than ever, he thought. Because I'm no longer the odd man out. I have someone to share my date nights with, too.

It was, indeed, compersion at its very finest – because now, it applied to all of them.


End file.
